Back For Good (Narnia)
by SouthernRadiantSun
Summary: Peter and Susan were never to return to Narnia, but certain events made them go back. Also a love interest for Peter is possible. After Prince Caspian, before VDT. I really hope you like it, any reviews are welcome! :)
1. Chapter 1

London, 1943, at war with the Germans. But 4 people or say monarchs were together thinking about other things. You would think that this is madness, not paying attention to what's happening in this world. This world… That's just it, they were not thinking about that, what they were thinking about was this strange, beautiful place, a place they called home. Narnia. Yes, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Peter were still thinking about it, figuring they only left 6 months ago, who wouldn't? Oh right, only they knew, telling anyone about this is just crazy! People would look at them like they were the town fools!

But.. There was this one girl who knew everything about it and never questioned it, Jane, Susan's best friend since birth really. Right now she was with Lucy, walking on the street while going for ice cream, it was a beautiful day out and they were enjoying themselves.

"So then Peter ran after Susan yelling at her because she ate the last piece of chocolate cake!" Lucy laughing with Jane "what happened then?" still laughing Lucy answered "He ran so fast he didn't have the time to turn the corner and bumped his head against the wall!" Jane thought she may never breath again because she was laughing so hard, people were looking at them, but they didn't mind.

"Oh I miss Narnia" Lucy sighs thinking about it. "You'll be going there again, I'm sure of it" Jane smiles reassuringly to Lucy.

"Hello ladies"

They turned around "Peter, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to help Susan with groceries?" Lucy asked

"I was, but Edmund insisted on going"

"Really?"Lifting an eyebrow

"Yes…"

"You told him to go didn't you? "Jane asked him getting closer wich was making him nervous"

"M-maybe…Ok! Yes I did"

"Come on Jane! Ice cream!"

"Did someone say ice cream?"

"Hey Ed, where is Su?"

"I'm here, just finished doing some groceries, we thought about spending the rest of the day out"

"And I am totally up for some ice cream!" Ed exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Peter said.

The group was at the ice cream parlour when they heard the air raid alarm going off.

"Come on, we must go home, and quick!" Peter said

"Where is Jane?" Susan yelled over the noise.

"Don't worry I'll find her!" Peter said while running back to the parlour. "Jane?!, Where are you?"

"Peter!" He heard Susan yell "Come now! They're here!"

Looking everywhere he doesn't find her, making the hard decision of running out to his family.

"I found some shelter!" Edmund said while holding a crying Lucy.

"Let's go then"

They ran in a abandoned house and hide while they hear bombs coming closer and closer

"Peter.."Peter looked at Susan and saw her face, she knew this was the end, but didn't say anything for the sake of Lucy.

"Aah!" Lucy screamed the roof coming down with big rocks.

So much smoke of the ashes Susan could only see how Edmund hovered over Lucy as a stone crushed him, he was trying so hard to hold the weight, protecting Lucy, but when another one hit him he fell on top of Lucy and they both died instantly.

"Nooo! Lucy, Edmund!" Susan cried out, Peter had a shocked look with tears running down his face.

was, the end. He held his breath when he saw the floor under him shift, A metal bar punctured him and Susan.

"P-peter" She choked out. She looked at him and saw the life in his eyes was gone. Gasping taking her last breaths she let tears fall, in seconds she too, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People! My second chapter, it's a bit longer, I have the third one done too, but my head is full with ideas, I don't know what to post next, I promise it won't take that long, it's been 3 weeks since I started this, sorry if I kept you guys waiting. Allow me to make it up to you :)**

* * *

Edmund woke up gasping sitting up and looking frantically for Lucy. "Lucy!"

"Ed?" He heard a voice calling out to him.

"Oh Lucy!" He ran to her and hugged her tight.

"What happened? I thought we.." "We'll see Lucy, but on the bright side, I think we are back in Narnia" He said looking around. "I think you are right"

"He is young one"

"Aslan!" Lucy ran to him to hug him.

"What happened Aslan"

"My dear ones, you have died in your world"

"The bombs" Edmund said almost in a whisper.

"Yes Just King, so I brought you back here, to rule once again in Narnia, next to High King Caspian"

"What about Susan and Peter?" "They are also here, you are all back here" He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh thank you Aslan!" Lucy hugged the big lion really tight.

"I must go now, for your sister and brother are almost here, go to Cair Paravel, it has been restored and that is where you will find Caspian and your siblings."

"Thank you Aslan" Edmund said.

"It is the least I can do, for everything you have done for Narnia, my child, now go" He smiled sweetly to his children.

The both went onwards to Cair Paravel.

* * *

A portal opened and out fell Susan and Peter.

Susan saw her brother and was relieved to see him.

"Peter!" Susan screamed and ran into his arms, slamming him to the ground.

"Ow, Su! Watch out! You aren't Lucy's age anymore." He said smirking.

"I'm so sorry! I am so happy to see you alive and well!" Susan eyes widened.

"It's ok Su, I am happy you are alright too" he said hugging her back.

When they pull away Susan looked around noticing the familiar smell, colours, trees and atmosphere.

"Peter, do you think?"

"I don't know, but I think so" also looking around.

"But Aslan said we couldn't come back, why now?"

"Don't worry gentle queen" They heard the most calming voice.

Susan almost didn't dare to say it out loud but did it anyway "Aslan?"

"Yes my dear one" Out came the most beautiful animal in whole of Narnia and other realms.

Susan ran out to hug him, while Peter kneeled, after she hugged him she also kneeled before him.

"Rise, King and Queen of Narnia" they both got up.

"What happened to us?"

"You have died in your world" he said with a sad face.

"I remember" Susan whispered. "The metal bar" she said to Peter.

"Peter didn't feel anything of it, but you Susan, I am afraid I came too late, you suffered greatly."

"What about Lucy and Edmund?"

"They are here, did not suffer, and on their way to Cair Paravel."

"Are we back to the Golden Age?" Peter asked confused.

"No my child, Cair Paravel has been restored by the current King of Narnia, High King Caspian the Tenth"

'Caspian' Susan thought, she looked at Aslan while he gave her a knowing look.

"Now you must go, I have other matters to attend to" Both stepped away and saw him disappear.

"Well.. Let's go"

* * *

While in another part of Narnia, a girl woke up startled and gasping, eyes widened.

'Where am I?' She wondered while looking around.

"Welcome, child."

She turned around and found a lion with green eyes, shocked she almost fell but held her composure.

"W-who are you? How can you talk? Am I dreaming? "She asked nervously.

"I am Aslan, you may have heard of me of the Pevensie children."

"Yes, I did, how am I here?"

"The Pevensie's are dead, they are now here, in Narnia. And I am afraid, young one, that you are also gone in your world."

"I'm dead? What about my parents?"

"They will be fine, they will have never known you existed"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You will have to remain here for the time being, do not worry for you will be reunited with the Pevensie's soon enough"

"Thank you" She smiled.

* * *

Back to Lucy and Edmund

"I really think it's this way!"

"Lucy, I think I know the way around here, I've lived here for 15 years before." Laughing a bit.

"But so have I! Remember?" knowing for a fact that Edmund took the wrong turn.

"Are you sure it's not this way?" "Positive" "Y-yeah, I think you are right" Edmund said a bit nervous.

"Edmund? Are you alright?" She asked a very nervous looking Edmund. "Uhm.. let's just get out of this place, like now!" Looking behind Lucy. "Why? What's wrong?" She noticed him looking behind her very nervously so she slowly turned around. "Oh my.." In front of her stood at least 5 giants.

"Lucy, run." They both began running for their lives. Lucy was right, they weren't close to Owlwood, but in Ettinsmoor!

They tripped and crawled between the small spaces knowing those giants are but mere dumb beasts, there they waited until they left them.

* * *

While with Susan and Peter, there was just a little problem, while being very close to Cair Paravel, between the Frozen Waterfall and Dancing Lawn, Susan had fallen from a small rock while crossing the river, now walking very uneasy with her aching foot.

Now, Peter was attending to her foot the best he could, but ofcourse he didn't have anything to really help her, so he ripped his shirt and wrapped it tight around her ankle after concluding it's only sprained.

"Ouch! Peter!

"Sorry" He said giving her a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, We aren't too far from Cair, we should get moving" She said while standing up on her other foot. "Are you sure you can walk with your foot?" "I'll just walk slower, I'll be fine" She smiled reassuringly. "Ok then, let's go, it's only an hour walk" "Or not" She said, Peter looked confused at her. "Look, I think we have some help" Pointing to 2 Beautiful unicorns. It reminded Peter of the battle against the White Witch. "Perfect" He smiled helping Susan on her horse, then getting on one himself. They rode off, knowing they were going to be at Cair in less than a half hour.

* * *

"I think we lost them" Getting from under a cave, helping Lucy up.

"Well, I think we are past Owlwood." Pointing at a direction.

Cair Paravel was straight ahead and looked exactly the same from their time 1300 years ago.

"Thank Aslan" Edmund said, looking at Lucy with a small smirk and ran.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"No fair!" Laughing while running after him.

* * *

At the same time Susan and Peter arrived at Cair Paravel

"Peter, slow down!" She said while limping.

"But I know we didn't miss a door, this should be the hallway where the infirmary is, I am sure of it!"

Not knowing someone else heard them talking, and boy were they in for a surprise.

"Queen Susan? High King Peter?" A voice called out to them.

"Ah! Caspian, how have you been?" Peter asked.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you liked this one, tell me what you liked, or what you like to see in the next few chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps! My Third chapter, I was so excited to post the first one!**

**Anyway, I know you guys don't want to read about me being excited so I'll just move on with the story ^^**

Caspian's POV (YAY)

"I will look for a queen, but first I'll go and search the 7 lost lords my uncle Miraz sent away after he killed my father"

"But sire!" An angry council member exclaimed.

"That will be all, council dismissed"

Unbelievable! I cannot go through a day without hearing them nag about me finding a queen!

I know I will have to find someone someday, but right now, all I can think about is my duty and promise to his Majesty, Aslan. But that would be a complete lie, Susan, she is who I think about every day when I wake up and go to sleep. I was walking down to corridor when I heard someone.

"Peter, slow down!" I heard someone say when I walk down the hall.

"But I know we didn't miss a door, this should be the hallway where the infirmary is, I am sure of it!"

I hear a male voice reply, they sounded really familiar. But..No it can't be, Peter and Susan?

"Queen Susan? High King Peter?"

"Ah! Caspian, how have you been?" he asked me like it was completely normal, as if he never even left.

"But, how? You were to never return to Narnia." I said looking at Susan, I noticed her pained face.

"It's a bit of a long story really." Now I noticed her limping. "My Queen, are you hurt?" I ask now concerned.

"Missy here fell from a rock while we were crossing the river between the Frozen Waterfall and Dancing Lawn" he said while he smirked a bit at his sister.

"Aye, it is dangerous there, very slippery" I told them. I notice her blushing a bit and I just can't help myself. "The Gentle Queen, clumsy?" I smirk even more when she blushes even more.

"Come on, let's walk you to the infirmary" I lead them the way.

"Isn't the infirmary in this corridor?" Peter asked me.

"Nay, it is just behind this corner" I tell him and I see Susan giving him a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Well, dear Peter here was absolutely positive it was in the other hallway, while I said it was in the East wing, because Lucy used to attend to the wounded and it is her wing."

"Well.. Oh shut up Su!" I knew he was joking because he was blushing ..a man blushing.. well that's a first..

"Let's go my queen." Offering her my hand.

"Thank you." Laying her hand in mine. 'So soft' I thought while walking with her forgetting about everything, until I hear some mumbling something in the lines of "oh yes, leave poor old Peter behind, he is just going to follow behind like a headless chicken!" and some more, but I can't understand it. In the meanwhile, I just smile, very happy for her to be back, I mean them!

* * *

Susan's POV

I just arrived at the infirmary and the nurse put a bandage around my ankle.

Now Caspian was with me alone, while Peter went to the North wing to his chamber.

Ok, Susan, calm down! He is just another boy, a handsome, gentle, brave, loyal man.. oh my, did I really just think that? Oh no! I see him looking at me, stay calm, take deep breaths in, and out, that's right.

"Susan are you alright?" He asks seeing her breathing heavily.

"I-I'm fine, just happy to be back" I smile nervously at him.

"I am happy as well my lady, Narnia missed you greatly" He tells to her.

"And it's king?" She blurts out, burning up right now.

Caspian smiles tenderly to her thinking she is just too cute.

"And of course, it's king, milady." Giving her a dashing smile.

Susan blushes at this, not expecting his bold answer, yet appreciating it.

Susan, while getting of the bed giving him a flirtatious smile making him slightly nervous "Well.. If it is all the same, I did miss Narnia a lot, and you too." Blushing like crazy now.

Caspian only smiled at this feeling flattered.

"Well.. I better get going.. Let the council and the people know, their beloved Kings and Queens of old have returned" Taking her hand kissing it lightly never leaving eye contact. Susan blushes and nods her head to him and leaves the room to go to her bedroom. Caspian looking her leave having a love-struck smile on his face.

* * *

"Finally we're here!" Edmund exclaimed faking his tiredness.

"Peter!" Lucy yells running towards Peter knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch Lu!" Hugging her back "What is it with my sisters knocking me to the ground?" He joked a little" "Where's Susan?" "Probably with Caspian still" He said looking with a green face. "Caspian's here?! Great! Come on Ed! Let's search for Su and Caspian!" Oh no Lucy! I am NOT going there" Smirking" Who knows what they are doing together.." Peter looked shocked. "There will be none of that! Come on, let's look for them!" Hurrying back inside. While Lucy looked at Edmund and said "You shouldn't be teasing him like that, you and I both know that Caspian's intentions are honourable." "I know Luce, couldn't help myself" Smiling brighter by the second "Let's go look for them" Leading Lucy inside in search for Susan and Caspian.

* * *

"Oh, hello Peter." Caspian looked at Peter "Excuse me" He told a lord before heading towards him.

"Hello Caspian, I have good news, I was wondering if you knew where Susan is?"  
"Good news eh? I am curious." He smiled "And as for Susan, she is in her bedroom as far as I know of." Great, and the news is that Edm-" "Hello mate!" They heard someone yell out to them. Looking from where they heard the noise, they see Edmund walking towards them and giving Caspian a brotherly hug. "Edmund! I am happy to see you my friend!" "So am I, I have missed this place, when I arrived here, I couldn't believe what you've done with the place.. It's…magical, really" He smiled proudly and awestruck. "I am glad you think so, but.. Where is your sister?" "Which one?" He smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Lucy, of course" Caspian asked with the smallest amount of blush on his cheek. "She ran to Susan's room as soon as she entered Cair, she knows the way around here perfectly, as do I, of course." "Oh, don't lie Edmund!" Lucy came with Susan from behind the corner. "You didn't know where we were going at all!" She exclaimed. "Apparently, it runs in the male part of the family, father is also very bad at finding his way around" Susan said smirking at Edmund and Peter. "Oh it was only this one time Su!" Peter said kind of embarrassed, while Edmund was blushing at his mistake. "I'll pretend to believe that" She said while smiling sweetly, making Caspian's heart thud louder in his chest. "Well, your majesties, if you'd like, I'd like to introduce you to my council, if you don't mind, so we can discuss matters." But this is your time Caspian, look what you did to Narnia in under 2 years time." Susan said. "Yes but.. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to have you next to me, ruling Narnia as 5 Kings and Queens." "We would like that very much, thank you Caspian" Edmund said smiling. "I am happy you all agree" "We are happy, but don't forget, you are High King now, so you decide what happens around here." Peter said. "Yes but, I do hold your opinions very valuable, they are important, and Narnia finally has it's legendary monarchs again, so, let's get going, I hope you'll like them.. but they can be…" "Be what Caspian?" Susan asks. " Pushy and.. just to warn you my queens, they aren't fond of women having a say in court" "Why? Is it because they think we are the weaker sex?" Susan askes kind of mad. "To be honest, yes, I do believe so." "But that is an outrage! They cannot do that!" Lucy said also mad. "I am sorry, my queens, but I do not believe they will dare to say such things to two of the greatest monarchs Narnia has ever seen" He smiles assuring to the queens. "Yes, and if they do, they will have to deal with me" "And me!" Peter and Edmund said. "Ok then, let's go"

Walking to the throne room, entering the room with Caspian in the middle and Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy see their chairs at the end of the great hall of Cair Paravel. Feeling only natural at doing so, Susan goes to sit on her throne which is right next to Caspian's, seeing his is in between Peter's and hers, while sitting down, she feels the familiar marble of her throne, finally feeling fulfilled, until there is a loud cough from one of the lords, she looks back up. "This throne room is only fitting for Kings and their Council, so you do understand, that you and the younger girl aren't welcome here" A council member said while giving a snobbish look. While Susan is called the Gentle Queen, she absolutely did not look gentle towards the stuck up Lord.

* * *

**I know it's a biiiit short, but don't worry, as I told you guys before, my mind is racing with new ideas, so, stay tuned Narnians! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! Chapter four is finally here! Thought I'd post it now because I will have a very busy week for work, so hope you like it and don't be afraid to review :)**

* * *

While the Lord was saying this to Susan, Caspian, Peter and Edmund looked rather pissed.. if I may say this, while Lucy was just shocked, and Susan was flaring while she was speaking to him, how dare he? He looked maybe 2 years older than Caspian, and was acting like an old Telmarine!

When in the Golden Age, she might have liked him, if not for his behavior, he was handsome, but the inside wasn't as pretty.

"Not welcome here? Tell me, my lord" she said with sarcasm "why my sister and I, Queens of Old, rulers of Cair Paravel aren't welcome in our own home?" She asked angrily.

The lord looked taken back a bit, but still countered back. "Females aren't to speak in this castle! Only to host and prepare parties! They only cause trouble, you should know my queen out of all people. Was it not you who got in trouble by your ill speech, with Prince Rabadash of Calormen? By your doing, a lot of innocents died!"

Seeing Susan very shocked and hurt Peter went to hit him in the face but Susan told him to stay put, she sat a bit more straight and looked the lord in the eyes "I'm sorry, I haven't got your name lord..?" "Amador, my queen." He sais with a questionable look, wondering what her counter will be.

"Well Amador" She sais looking as regal as ever. "Let me ask you a few questions before I answer yours, is that ok oh great lord" Sarcasm dripping off of the last few words, the lord merely nodded. "You are a Telmarine, correct?"

Not waiting for an answer she continued "And you are in a Narnian castle? Should I not be saying the exact same thing? That you are NOT welcome here in Cair Paravel, because you are a Telmarine!"

Getting more angry but still having her regal posture "What have women ever done to you my lord? "The lord looked beyond shocked and could not find an answer to her questions, while her sibling were looking beyond proud knowing she did this as well in the Golden Age, intimidating those who think they are better than anyone else.

Caspian, well, he did not know she could be like this, having learned about her, being the gentle one of the four. But he was proud, he sees the gentle ways she walks and talks, but he also sees a true lioness in her, this was now coming out for display, and it was not ever yet.

She now stood up and walked over to the lord looking at him dead in the eyes "Your people invaded Narnia! Your people killed all those innocent people! We were known as a peaceful people, and of course they knew! So they just went to take over Narnia like beasts!" Susan now fuming "What right do you have in this castle my lord?"

Seeing his shocked look she calmed down, and asked in a more gentle way "What did I or anyone else do to you?" Seeing her so close he was getting nervous, and not because of her words but because of her beauty, he was enchanted by her "I-I'm sorry my Lady.. I did not know my place" Bowing his head "Please forgive me"

Susan gave him a gentle smile "It's alright, I guess we both needed someone to steam off to" "Yes, I believe so" the lord gave her a flirtatious smile, Caspian noticed and tensed, he knew Amador (Name means Lover) was a man who loved to flirt with women. "Amador, please sit back in you seat so we can finally start this council." "Of course my lord, my lady." He bowed lightly to her and returned to his seat.

* * *

"Well that went well!" Edmund said when walking out of the throne room, Peter was still angry at this lord.

"The nerve he had to speak to her like that! I'd love to sack him!

"Peter no! I handled it! He apologized to me and Lucy, so everything is alright." "Oh everything is alright, that's true Su." Edmund smiled at her. "What do you mean?" She asks very confused "Oh come on Su! He is enchanted by you, he looked at you like all those suitors did in the Golden Age" He smirked

"He did not!" "Sure he didn't, of course you didn't see that well, because you stood so close to his face" he teased and grinned more when he saw Caspian and Peter turning green. Susan blushes a deep red when he mentions this.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I was merely pointing it out!" She flushes "And pointing it out you did! He kept on looking at you during the council" He laughs but decided to stop when she glared at him "Sorry" He smiles sheepishly.

Lucy decided to end this convo by saying that she is going to the library "Peter, Edmund, do you want to join me?" "Oh I don't know Lu, I was actually going to practice with Edmund."

"Oh come on Peter! Pretty Please?" She asks with a cute pout, Peter just couldn't resist "Ok, just for a little while" he smiles at his little sister.

"What? But Peter! I want to practice some fighting!" Edmund whines but Peter forces him to come anyway, with that over, only Caspian and Susan are left in the hallway. "So.."

He started "So.." She said as well "I'm terri-" "I'm ver-" They both started to say and they laughed. "You first" Susan said smiling up at him, his heart skipping a beat while seeing her smile "Would you like to join me in the gardens?" "Of course"

* * *

They walked into the gardens and he led her to a bench, and that sat down.

"Caspian, I'm very sorry for what I said, about Telmarine's I mean. That did not do any justice towards you or any of your people."

Caspian gave her an ensuring smile "That's alright, you aren't the first one who had a discussion with Amador."

"But still" "Everything's alright Susan" He smiled at her. "But Edmund was right, he is enchanted by you, but then again, so are a lot of men." "Oh, well.. I didn't mean for that to happen, I was merely giving him some lecture" she smiled, blushing at his compliment.

"He is a good friend to me, always there when I need him, but be warned, he likes to flirt with the ladies a lot"

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with men like him, they don't stand a chance with me" she laughed a bit "Susan.. I need to tell you something" Caspian suddenly said getting slightly nervous. "Of course, go ahead"

She looked at him "Susan… Ever since you left Narnia, I have missed you terribly, I could not eat, sleep or do anything in the first few days in your departure. But I knew I had to move on and work for a better Narnia, I hope I did my job well"

He laughed nervously

"You did fantastic so far Caspian, I'm really proud of you" Susan smiled and scooted closer to him, Caspian gulping kind of loud he continued "Thank you, that means a lot to me Susan, but as I was saying"

He took her hands in his, Susan looking at him "I did miss you terribly and after you kissed me… I yearned for more, I wanted you to stay with me forever, ruling by my side as my friend, lover and wife. But you left and so did a part of my heart, and now you are back, and I will never let you go, I promise you this Susan."

Susan was looking deeply into his eyes and got closer to his face, Caspian cupping one cheek getting closer to her and closes his eyes as well, their lips almost touch as they hear Lucy calling out for them, they reluctantly let go of each other and turn to look where they heard Lucy.

"It must be important, w-we should go" Susan said flushing "Yes, we should" Caspian was disappointed they didn't get to kiss, but happy to know she wouldn't pull back if they would have.

* * *

When they got to the throne room they saw Aslan standing there.

They all bowed before him "Rise Kings and Queens" Standing up Lucy asked Aslan what there is wrong "Nothing is wrong my child, but I am here to tell you some news" "What is it Aslan?" Peter asked "You and your siblings are to stay here in Narnia, as you know, you are no more in your world, again, I'm very sorry Susan for being too late, you should not have suffered so much."

Caspian looked at Susan questionably, but she just gave a look that she was going to tell him later. "And I believe Peter, that there was someone else in your world, you cared deeply for?" Aslan said giving him a knowing look, Peter was looking at him with confusion written in his eyes, he could only think of Jane, but she did not know Narnia, well, she never been here, then he heard it, her voice ringing in the great hall "Peter?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think about it, or what you like to happen in the story, and I'll see what I can do with it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Narnians! :)**

**This is my fifth chapter and I thank all of you who review, follow and favorite this story so much!**

**I do hope you like this one, be honest and tell me what you think, good or bad, every type of criticism is more than welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…unfortunately..**

**I haven't given them ages yet, I do not follow the books in this, because they would be kids.**

**So here they are:**

**Susan: 20**

**Caspian: 23**

**Peter: 22**

**Jane: 19**

**Edmund: 19**

**Lucy: 16**

* * *

"Peter?" He heard someone call out for him, turning around he found the most beautiful girl he ever seen before.

"Jane?" He asked confused.

* * *

London 1934

"Peter!" Susan called out for him stepping into the house**.**

"Yes?!" He called back.

"Come here! I've got someone here for you to meet."

"Coming Su!" He called out stepping into the living room. "Hi, I'm Peter, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Peter." The girl responded. "I'm Jane" She said shaking his hands.

"She is my best friend since forever, but you haven't met her yet haven't you?" Little Susan asked.

"No, I haven't," at the time 13 year old Peter said

"Kids are being mean to her because she has no family!" Susan exclaimed.

"Well, they are wrong!" They both looked confused at Peter.

"You got Susan, Lucy and Edmund, and I will be your big brother!" He said proudly.

"Really?" Jane asked not believing her ears.

"Of course we are" Susan and Peter both said.

"Thank you!" Jane said hugging the both of them.

So Peter saw her as his new little sister, and he treated her as such..

* * *

1940

He sees someone flirting with Jane and goes up to them.

"Hello!" He said while putting his arms around Jane.

"Hi Peter" Jane said cautiously. She knew he could be very overprotective.

"What is going on here?" He asked giving the younger boy a deadly glare. The boy responded to him.

"N-Nothing! I think I hear my mommy call for me!" He ran the hell away from there.

"Ugh! Peter!" Jane exclaimed. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You made him run! That is like the 7th one this month!"

"Exactly, real men don't run from a guy who test them."

"You don't "test" them Peter, you scare the living hell out of them!" She said upset.

"I'm sorry Jane, I just don't want you to get hurt." He gives her Puppy Dog eyes. "Please forgive me?"

Not able to resist, Jane gives in. "Okay Peter, you are off the hook this time, again! And I know you only want to protect me from harm, and I thank you for it." She gives him a hug.

While hugging her back he gently sniffed her hair, and it smelled so amazing, like fresh strawberries, he could hug her for forever, but knew that it would be awkward, so he pulled away.

"Are we good now?" He asked to make sure.

"We are Peter, we are" She smiled up at him

* * *

Well.. Peter had a little crush on his sister's best friend. He did for a while, why would he ever interfere with who she went out with? What he didn't know, is that she liked him for a while as well.  
But they never told each other their true feelings.

* * *

1942

Susan knew there was something off about between Peter and Jane, they are so nervous around each other, and she soon figured it out what it was. They were both in love with each other, she could see it in their eyes. The way they both looked at each other was exactly how she and Caspian looked at each other. She missed him terribly, but she did not sunk down to the ground, she is an independent woman, she knows how to deal with this. And she took care of her family while her parents were out overseas to America.

But anyway, Susan, being a woman, didn't keep her mouth shut and told Jane about Peter's feelings.

And of course Jane used that to her advantage. Not in a bad way, but she just loved getting him nervous.

"Peter?" She asked

"Yes Jane?" He asked back.

"Well.. I was supposed to get some groceries for my mother, but I don't want to go alone.." She said sadly. (She got a foster family btw)

Peter just stared at her. "Well.. Have fun?" He said almost turning around but Jane stopped him. "Peter, do you want to go with me? I don't like to be alone" She asked with a cute smile.

"Uh, well actually-" He was cut off by her.

"Come one Peter!" She said getting closer to him "Pretty please?" she gave him the cutest pout she ever gave him. He was really nervous because she was so close to his face. "uhh.. ok, wh-why not?" He stuttered. She gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Thank you Peter!"

* * *

Narnia

While he was thinking about this he stared at her and asked "Jane?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yes! I-I don't know what happened, first the air raid, and before I know it, a big Lion who can talk none the less, came up to me and kept me with him until I could come here. So.. this is Narnia?"

"yes it is, by the mane, Jane.. I'm so happy to see you alive and well!" he ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back as tight as he did, a big smile on her face, then she saw the other Pevensie's "Susan, Lucy, Edmund!" She ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

"I have missed my other big sister." Lucy said

"How is it going beautiful?" Edmund joked, he knew Peter liked her.

"I'm fine guys." Smiling big. She turned to Susan. "Susie!" She hugged her best friend.

"Janie!" Susan exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!" Hugging her back.

A light cough was made by the handsome Telmarine. Susan turned around.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Jane.. This is Caspian, Caspian, this is Jane, my best friend since forever in London."

"Hello, nice to meet you my lady" He kissed her hand.

"Nice you meet you too Caspian. Susan talked a lot about you."

"Did she?" He asked interested.

"Oh, believe me, she did, couldn't shut up about you, even in her sleep she said your name. I could hear it even in my room." Edmund joked. Susan gave him a deadly glare. "Shutting up" he said.

They all laughed.

"I believe she is in good hands from now on, Jane will stay here in Narnia with the rest of you till the end of your days."

"Thank you Aslan.." Jane said

"No worries my child. Even if you never been in this world before, I saw your believes, and how you truly believed in this land, so now you are more than welcome to stay here." At this he turned and walked out, like he always did.

Jane and Peter looked at each other and smiled. Boy was this going to be interesting..

* * *

**That's it for now, I didn't really want to get into Jane, but I made these "Flashbacks" as an excuse to say something about her. I also didn't want to dwell off of the story line, because remember…This is still a Suspian ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Narnians :) **

**It's been a while since I posted (sorry) **

**But I finally got to post this chapter.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

When back into the castle, it was late but Susan decided to go on a stroll in the rose garden.

This went not unnoticed, because Caspian followed her. She sat down on the stone bench under a rose arch. He thought she didn't know until he heard her speak.

"I can hear you." He stepped out from his hiding place.

"I'm sorry, milady." He said looking as if he got caught like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar.

"It's alright" She smiled slightly at him. Caspian came closer to her and sat down.

"Is there something wrong Susan? You seem… upset." He asked a bit worried for her.

"I'm fine, I just really love these gardens. Back in the Golden Age we had one just like this. It was my most favourite part of the whole castle." She said while admiring the roses. While she did that Caspian couldn't help himself but just stare, how can she enchant him with just one look? He did not know, maybe it was her beautiful spirit, soul and of course her body.. But he would never dare to say this out loud, especially not the last part.

* * *

"Soooo…" Peter said awkwardly.

"Soooo.." Jane said back smiling up at him.

"I missed you so much, I thought you died." Peter said

"Well.. technically I am" She laughed a bit "But I missed you too."

"I am glad to know you did.. Jane?" He asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you something?" Scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course Peter, anything."

"Well.. uhmm.." He stuttered.

"What is it Peter? You know you can ask me anything." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I-I.." He sighs. 'This isn't working like this Peter! Come on! Pull yourself together! Oh but look at her, she is so beautiful, and I must look like a fool just staring at her. "S-Sorry."

"That's ok, you can always tell me later if you want?"

'To hell with it' He thought and pulled her closer to him. Their noses touching each other, he couldn't restrain himself any longer and finally kissed her. Jane responded immediately by putting a hand behind his neck pulling him closer. A few seconds later, they pulled away for air.

"W-was that what you wanted to tell me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes.. I did. Jane, I am deeply, madly in love with you, ever since I've seen you grow up.. I couldn't help it, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Well then.. Then I can finally say that I love you too." She smiled at him.

"You do?" He asked dumbfounded. "How can you? With me?"

"Oh dear Peter." She wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why ever not you?" She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him again.

Back with Susan and Caspian

* * *

"Are you sure you are fine?" He asks still worried.

"I am, thank you, I just.." She sighs and looks down.

"Is it what Aslan said? With you.. suffering? If I may, can I acquire what he meant with that?"

At this Susan sits differently so she sits with her face towards him.

"Yes.. It was what Aslan said, when there was the air raid in our world.." She stopped a bit but Caspian didn't push her. She continued. "We ran together seeking for a place to hide. You see, air raids are when people with planes drop bombs onto our land. Everything is destroyed in mere seconds." When she saw him looking confused when she said planes and bombs she explained. "Planes are like.. Like eagles and the bombs are the stones they carry to drop during battle. But with us, they don't use animals. They use metallic devices. And people get into those to fly them. You can ask Lucy to draw you some of those if you want."

"I will, thank you"

She merely smiled continuing her story. "but I do wish it were just stones and not bombs. Bombs are death machines. Once they hit the ground it creates an enormous explosion killing 100's or even 1000's of people instantly." At this Caspian's eyes widened. So this was their world? This cruel world not caring if they even kill women and children? "I know, it sounds awful.. and it is. As we were running, Edmund found a place to hide. Lucy got with Edmund and I with Peter. I-" She had to stop. Her breath catching in her throat. Caspian took her hand in his "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

With that she smiled weakly. "No, it's fine, I just need to get this off my chest." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, we were sheltering from the bombs. But the roof collapsed and a block of cement almost fell on Lucy, but Edmund hovered over her and tried to keep himself up.. But then.." Tears formed into her eyes. "Another block fell on top of him and he fell on Lucy crushing the both of them. They died immediately." She was sobbing now. She stuttered out the rest. "We felt the ground move and a metal pipe p-punctured Peter and I, I just saw the life running out of him, and I-I was the last one living, the only thing I felt was pain.. emotionally and physically. It was excruciating, and as I took my last breath, I only felt comfort then, like someone was there with me. Now I know it was Aslan. B-but nevertheless, I saw my family die! Before my eyes!" She broke down and just kept on weeping. Caspian's heart ached more and more with each sob. He hugged her tightly. "Shh.. You are ok Susan. No one will harm you now, your family is here, I am here, and I will never let you go from my sight again. I promise you Susan. Please stop crying, my heart aches knowing you are hurt." He rocked her back and forth until she stopped. "I'm sorry Caspian. I don't know what came over me" Caspian smiled tenderly.

"Don't worry, you needed to let it all out, I understand Susan." He kissed her forehead.

Susan stood up and went to lay under an oak tree.

"Caspian?" She asked tiredly. At this Caspian stood up and sat beside her.

"Yes Susan?"

"Could you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course my sweet." He laid next to her and they watched the stars until Susan fell asleep.

* * *

**Seriously hope you liked it, if you didn't, no problem, you know you can give me reviews, good or bad, it would still help me a lot :)**

**Also, I didn't make a story plot, I just write as I go.**

**So, as far as things will happen, don't ask me because even I don't know where I'm going with this ;)**

**These chapters aren't long too, so I hope you don't mind too, most of these only have 1500 words give or take. Anywaayyy, thank you for reading and I promise I'll post asap!**

**SouthernRadiantSun**


End file.
